You Should Be
by RampantWriter
Summary: They're perfect together, and they're the only ones who can't see it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I don't know if this will be just a one shot or a full blown story or what but I got some weird inspiration. The next chapter of DLS should be up either today or tomorrow, I'm still brainstorming. Thank you!**

* * *

"I'll be right back," Beca whispered the Chloe, untangling their limbs from the couch they were currently cuddled on. It was Friday night, otherwise known as "Bella Night." Beca was less than thrilled about these bonding nights because it usually meant movies or stupid games. But she would go with just the widening of big blues eyes and a small pout.

"Where are you going?" Chloe pouted, catching Beca's wrist and pulling the brunette back to her.

Beca smiled warmly at the redhead. "Just to get a drink. Do you want anything, gorgeous?"

"Could you get me a glass of water please?" Chloe asked, beaming at the smaller girl.

"Anything for you," Beca replied. She leaned down and cupped Chloe's cheek. Chloe's eyes slid shut, reveling in the moment. Beca placed a solid kiss on Chloe's forehead, lingering for a moment. She pulled away with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry," Chloe whispered with a wink. Beca smiled again and walked into the kitchen of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

Chloe's eyes followed the brunette's figure until she disappeared into the kitchen. She sighed contently and leaned back into the plush sofa.

"Mmm," Aubrey cleared her throat from the opposite couch and waited for the redhead to look her way.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked over to the couch where Aubrey, Stacie, Lily, and Cynthia Rose eyed her widely.

"What?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

The girls all looked at each other before nominating Aubrey to speak up.

"What was that?" Aubrey questioned, eyebrows shooting high.

Chloe looked to all the girls, mocking Aubrey's look, and furrowed her brows. "I don't know what you mean."

"Beca and you. You guys are really close," Cynthia Rose pointed out.

Chloe scoffed. "She's my best friend, besides Bree of course," she answered in a hushed tone.

"You guys do things that we definitely don't do as 'best friends' Chlo," Aubrey countered.

Chloe thought to herself for a moment. She did really enjoy being close to Beca, and the brunette never seemed opposed to her affections. They were always a pair to hold hands, snuggle, and share the occasional kiss or two-but never on the mouth! not that Chloe didn't think about it, _a lot_. Okay Beale, stop. You're friends. Best friends. In ways that you and Aubrey aren't. That's all.

"We're not together," Chloe finally replied, sitting up.

"You should be," the girl responded in unison. Just as Chloe went to answer, Beca walked back into the room.

All eyes went to Beca, looking guiltily towards the brunette, as if they were just talking about her.

"What?" the brunette asked as she walked into the room.

"Um, we were just talking about..." Aubrey trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Our favorite sex positions!" Stacie cut in. All the girls looked to Stacie in bewilderment but the brunette just shrugged, mumbling under her breath, "that's all i could think of."

"Okay..." Beca drew. She walked back to her spot next to Chloe with two mugs in her hands. "Sorry I took so long, I saw you guys had hot chocolate and I thought you'd like that better," she said with a grin, handing the redhead her mug.

Chloe beamed at Beca, accepting the mug and scooting over, pulling the brunette down with her. "Thanks, Becs!" she said, delivering a swift kiss to the brunette's cheek. Beca flushed and ducked her head.

"Of course, gorgeous," Beca replied, stretching her arm out for Chloe to snuggle under. The redhead quickly accepted, burrowing herself into Beca's side.

All of the girls just watched the two interact, with lazy smiles adorning their faces. They knew they had to help their friends realize what was so clearly written in front of them.

Beca looked over and caught their looks. "What's with the creepy smiles?" Beca asked. Chloe just continued to snuggled further into Beca, and linked their hands, more interested in the brunette then her friends's stares.

"Um, nothing!" Aubrey exclaimed. Beca went to make a sarcastic remark, but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

"Fat Power saves the day!" Amy cries, walking in with two boxes of pizza. Lily, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose shoot up from their spots on the couch, rushing towards the table.

"Great!" Aubrey says. "I'll start the next movie. We're watching Prom Night!" Aubrey walked to the TV and began fumbling with the DVD player.

Beca grunted but remained seated. She looked to Chloe and softened. "Can I get you something to eat?" she asked softly.

"Yes please," the redhead replied. Beca lifted Chloe's hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "Okay," she answered, unwinding herself from her "friend." She got up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen again.

Aubrey looked to Chloe expectantly from her place on the floor. Chloe shot back a look and sighed.

"We're not together," she said quietly, more to herself than Aubrey.

Aubrey just shook her head in response. "You should be."

* * *

"Oh no," Chloe whispered into Beca's neck right as Lisa went down into the basement of the hotel. She closed her eyes tightly and shoved her face back into the brunette's neck.

Beca squeezed Chloe, pressing a kiss into her hair. "It's fine, she's going to die though," Beca whispered to the redhead.

Chloe's head shot up. "That's not fine, Beca! And how do you know anyway?" she asked frantically, looking back and forth from the TV to Beca.

"Because," the brunette scoffed. "It's so predictable. Everyone is going to die, except Brittany Snow's character, which is honestly the only reason I'm watching this movie," Beca said.

Chloe felt a pang of jealousy course through her.

_Why are you jealous, Beale? She's an actress, a really hot actress, and Beca is not yours._

Beca must have read Chloe's mind because she pulled her back in and whispered into her hair, "Don't worry, you're way more beautiful," rubbing her back softly, smiling lightly.

Chloe's eyes lit up and butterflies took off. She smiled at the brunette with delight. After quick contemplation she decided to go for something a bit more daring than usual. She leaned down and gave Beca a light, lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. She pulled away, smiling at the surprised looks adorning Beca's face and giggled. She resettled in Beca's grip, laying her head back against Beca's shoulder. Beca just shook her head and smiled, holding onto Chloe a little tighter.

In the dark, a group full of Bella's watched their friends in awe, wheels turning in their heads. They needed a plan, and with that, they began to formulate.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't know what this was, but lately I've had a million ideas running around in my head. So let me know what you all think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got some weird inspiration again today so...**

* * *

"Becs!" Chloe called, running towards the brunette.

She had been waiting outside Chloe's class, just like she always does for the redhead, but Chloe still managed to be surprised every time.

"Chlo!" the brunette gave back teasingly, opening her arms. Chloe lunged forward into them, almost knocking Beca down. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, giggling. Beca squeezed Chloe harder, soaking up the moment.

She's just your friend.

Chloe finally released her grasp on the smaller girl, but still slipped her hand inside Beca's, tangling their fingers together.

"Ready for practice, Becs?" the redhead asked, getting as close to the brunette as possible.

Beca's heart rate doubled at this. She always got a rush of feelings when she was around Chloe, but she also knew they were just friends. She was pulled to a stop and looked to see Chloe in front of her, looking at her questioningly. She grabbed Beca's face in her hands softly and stroked her thumbs over her cheeks.

"You okay, Becs?" she asked, voice laced with genuine concern. Beca smiled at he beautiful girl in front of her and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Sorry, gorgeous," she said. She had accidentally slipped and called Chloe gorgeous one afternoon when they were hanging out and by the look on Chloe's face when she did, she could tell it was a nickname that should stick.

Chloe beamed like she always did when she called her that and giggled. "It's okay, Becs," she said, grabbing her hand and walking towards the gym once more.

Chill with the feelings, Mitchell. She's just your friend.

* * *

"Ugh, Beca's still not getting it. Chlo, can you go help her?" Aubrey asked, feigning frustration. Beca's moves were fine, but she figured any excuse to get the two to be closer would work. Chloe looked over at Beca and made eye contact. When they did, the brunette lit up, waving at Chloe. Chloe sent her own wink and made her way over.

Stacie and Fat Amy walked over to Aubrey after Chloe left. "Well?" Fat Amy asked.

"Well what? I sent her over there to correct Beca's dances moves," Aubrey said, eyes never leaving the duo.

"Hi Becs," Chloe said, approaching the smaller girl.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Beale?" Beca joked. Chloe giggled and got closer to the brunette.

"Bree says I need to help you with your box pivot," Chloe said.

Beca frowned. "I thought I had it down."

Chloe walked behind Beca and grabbed her wrists, bringing her body flush against Beca's back. "I'll help," she whispered into Beca's ear.

Whoa there Beale, tone it down.

Beca stiffened and cleared her throat. "Um, o-okay," she said, shaking lightly.

Chloe took notice but didn't say anything.

She probably thinks you're weird, Beale.

"So," Chloe began, moving Beca's hands into formation. "It goes...like...this..." she said, going through the motions. She couldn't help but press a little harder than necessary into the younger girl. She could swear she heard Beca gasp, but she doubted it. She continued to bring Beca through the motions a few more times, before asking Beca to do it herself, but remaining pressed behind her.

"Like this?" Beca asked, nailing it on her first try.

Chloe brought her hands to Beca's hips, still standing closely behind her.

"Perfect, Becs," she whispered, pressing a light kiss to the crook of Beca's neck. The brunette's body was on fire and she blushed profusely. Chloe walked back to face Beca and smiled at her.

"T-thanks Chlo," Beca said quickly. Chloe just rubbed her hands up and down the brunette's arms a few times before winking and pulling away.

"That was good!" Stacie exclaimed across the gym, jumping up on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, but we need more," Aubrey said. A light bulb went off in Aubrey's head. "Stacie! You have to flirt with the hobbit!"

"Me? Why me?" Stacie asked.

"Because no one can embarrass her more than you, and nothing is worse than the wrath of a jealous Chloe," Aubrey said, pushing Stacie towards Beca.

"Fine fine," the lengthy brunette said, walking towards the smaller one.

* * *

"Hey Beca," Stacie said huskily. Beca looked up from her phone to see Stacie standing uncomfortably close to her.

"Uh, Hi Stacie," she said, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"So," Stacie said. "I think that I may need help getting my cardio in for the week, do you think you could help me with that?" she asked with a pout.

Chloe pout puts that one to shame.

"Uh, sure? I could run laps with you I guess?" Beca asked more than said.

Stacie let out a breathy giggle. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Becs," she said seductively, running her hand down the front of Beca's jacket.

"Uh," Beca said, stepping back. She felt arms encircle her from behind.

"Ready to go, Becs?" Chloe asked, settling her head against Beca's shoulder.

The redhead had seen the whole encounter with Stacie and decided to save Beca from the busty brunette. It didn't have anything to do with that fact that she didn't want anyone touching Beca like that and she wanted to rip Stacie's head off. Not at all.

Beca turned in Chloe's arms and met her face with a smile, already forgetting about Stacie.

"You bet, pretty girl," Beca said, pulling Chloe into a hug. Chloe smiled and sent a covert smirk to Stacie before pulling back and leading Beca out of the auditorium without so much as a goodbye to any of the other girls.

* * *

Beca and Chloe approached their usual lunch spot, choosing the booth by the window they always do. However, instead of Chloe sitting in front of Beca like normal, she slid in next to Beca on her side of the booth.

Beca looked to the redhead questioningly. "Are we expecting someone?"

Chloe shook her her, scooting closer to the brunette. "I just wanted to sit next to you," Chloe said innocently.

Beca shook her head and smiled, winding her arm around the back of the booth, allowing Chloe to snuggle into her.

"You can sit next to me anytime, Red," Beca said, looking down to Chloe.

Chloe couldn't control the way her stomach flipped when Beca looked at her like that.

_She's your friend, Chloe. Friend. _

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes, searching for any sign of feelings. The way Beca looked at her so carefully screamed something, but Chloe couldn't quiet read it. She jus smiled and reached for Beca's face. She went for it. Placing one, quick peck against Beca's lips. Beca froze, turning completely red. Chloe just pulled back, and grabbed her menu.

"So, what are you getting, Becs?"

_Friends __**definitely**__ don't do that, Beale. What the hell? You probably ruined everything._

"Um," Beca said. "I think a burger sounds great," she answered, bouncing back and grabbing her own menu.

* * *

The duo continued through lunch like nothing had changed, joking and laughing, Beca continuing to call Chloe gorgeous and showering her with attention. They now walked back to Chloe's apartment hand in hand. Beca's mind was racing.

_That's just how Chloe is. She's affectionate._

They arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment door. Chloe let go of Beca's hand in exchange for winding her arms around the brunette's shoulders. They continued to look at each other, not wanting to break out of the moment.

"Well," Beca said, rubbing up and down Chloe's sides. "I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch and practice?" Beca asked.

"Sounds perfect," Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek. Beca hugged Chloe and pulled away, turning to walk. She felt Chloe tug on her hand. She turned around and saw Chloe leaned against the door, bottom lip between her teeth.

"Spend the night with me, Becs," she said softly. "Please?" she added with a pout.

Beca laughed lightly and allowed herself to be pulled inside. "Anything for you, gorgeous."

_You've got it bad, Mitchell. _

* * *

**A/N: This story will probably only be 3-4 chapters long. That way I can focus on the sequel to my other story and the other million one shots racing around in my head. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A review from awriterofthings = me passing out.**

* * *

Beca followed the redhead into her and Aubrey's apartment. She was beyond nervous about being close to Chloe now that she kissed her.

_You're just friends, Beca. Just friends. _

Chloe continued to pull Beca with her down the hall and into her room. The brunette had been in here a million times, but somehow this time, it felt...inappropriate. Chloe snapped her out of her thoughts by throwing a pair of shorts and a tshirt at her. Beca pulled the garments away from her face in time to catch Chloe whipping her shirt over her head, leaving the redhead standing in a bra and denim shorts. She was about to pull her shorts off when Beca finally looked away.

"Uh, I'll, um, be right b-back," she shuffled nervously, bolting towards the bathroom. She felt Chloe grab her shoulder and turn her around, bringing them close together.

"Becs," Chloe cooed softly, bringing her arms around the brunette's neck. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," she teased, running her eyes down Beca's form. Beca cleared her throat and tried to control her breathing.

"Oh, I'm, um, pretty confident about, all this," the brunette tried to joke with a weak hand gesture. "I'm just trying to be chivalrous," she added, making a point to look away from her half naked friend. Chloe smiled at the gesture and brought Beca's hands to her waist. She could feel the brunette shaking against her.

"Well thank you, but I'm comfortable with my body, it's okay if you are too," she whispered in a sultry tone, caressing the back of Beca's neck. Beca's heart was in overdrive. She needed to leave.

"I'll, uh, go change," Beca spewed out, racing out of Chloe's embrace and into the bathroom, closing the door.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, BEALE? What the hell are you doing?! She definitely thinks you're a freak now. _

Chloe sighed and finished getting dressed. She went over to her bed and sprawled out a-crossed it, hoping Beca wouldn't be too weirded out to sleep in the same bed.

* * *

Beca breathed heavily, leaning against Chloe's sink. If she didn't know any better, she would definitely say Chloe was coming onto her. But she wasn't. She is the happy-go-lucky, what-are-boundaries friend. She was like this all the time. The brunette groaned, turning on the sink to splash some water on her face. She changed her closed and practiced her breathing a few more times before walking out of the bathroom.

When she walked into the room, she could tell Chloe's mood had shifted. Instead of infinitely happy, flirty Chloe, she was a little sad and withdrawn Chloe. Beca walked further into the room, throwing her clothes into the corner. She turned and smiled big at Chloe, who gave a small smile in return. She carefully climbed onto the bed next to her redhead friend and waited for Chloe to cuddle up to her. But, it didn't happen.

"Alright, what gives Beale? You're not going to invite me over and then deprive me of my cuddle time," Beca said, grabbing Chloe's wrist gently. Chloe beamed at the words and then settled into her.

_Maybe she isn't mad, Chloe._

Chloe nestled her head against Beca's chest, wrapping one arm around the brunette's waist. Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe, hands tracing shapes onto her back. Chloe basked in the moment before giggling.

Beca poked her head lightly. "What's so funny, you?"

The redhead propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at Beca. "There's just something about you in my clothes...it's kinda sexy," she said with a shrug, settling back into their previous embrace.

Beca prayed Chloe couldn't feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She shifted slightly so Chloe's head wasn't directly on her heart.

_Bounce back Mitchell, she's joking. _

"Yeah, well you're always sexy Beale," she gave back, hoping it came off as a joke. Of course she had meant it, but she also knew Chloe loved to flirt.

Chloe froze against Beca.

_She's clearly kidding, Beale. Calm down. _

"Did the bad ass, I don't do feelings Beca Mitchell just say I turn her on?" Chloe teased, kissing Beca's neck lightly. Beca choked on air and swallowed hard, tightening her grip on Chloe.

"I, uh, didn't say that. But you are sexy," Beca said, less confidently than last time. Chloe could tell beca was getting uncomfortable, so she decided to end the conversation.

"So, what mixes have you been working on?" Chloe asked, truly curious, but meaning to steer the conversation in a different direction. Beca shot Chloe a grateful look before going into detail about her latest mashup.

* * *

Chloe yawned and checked the time. 2:58. Beca and her had been up nearly all night talking about anything and everything they could think of. She buried her head deeper into Beca and inhaled that beautiful scent with another yawn.

Beca smiled and rubbed Chloe's back. "Go to sleep, gorgeous," she whispered.

Chloe turned her head to look at Beca, bringing her face close. She loved looking into Beca's eyes. They always shared so much emotion that the brunette withheld. Chloe slowly leaned in and gave Beca another quick peck on the lips. These kisses were happening so fast it's as if they weren't happening at all. Chloe wanted to keep them seemingly friendly in order not to scare Beca away. When she pulled back, the brunette looked at her, wide eyed.

_Well I thought that was friendly enough._

Chloe quickly rolled onto her side, pulling Beca's hand so the brunette would roll over too.

"Goodnight, Becs," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Beca shuffled a little closer and closed her eyes too. "Goodnight, Red."

* * *

Chloe awoke the next morning to a cold bed. She slid her hand across the bed where the small brunette used to be and frowned when she never felt her.

_You messed everything up, Beale. _

Tears instantly sprang into Chloe's eyes as she allowed them to flow freely. She heard her door open and didn't bother wiping her eyes. With the tears blurring her vision, she just assumed it was Aubrey walking in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened, gorgeous?"

Chloe's head shot up at the voice. She breathed in a deep sigh of relief and wiped at her eyes furiously. Beca wasted no time wrapping her arms around the redhead, kissing her forehead softly.

"What's wrong, Chlo?" she asked worriedly.

Chloe took in the look Beca was giving her and melted. "I, um, had a bad dream. It's stupid to cry about..."

Beca shook her head. "It obviously upset you, and your feelings are not stupid."

Chloe smiled at Beca but still couldn't help but feel saddened. "Where were you?" she asked in a small voice, looking away from Beca.

Beca kissed her head again before answering. "Well I woke up and decided I wanted to take you to breakfast. I just went to ask Aubrey if she wanted us to bring her anything back," she answered, squeezing Chloe. Chloe buried her face in the brunette's neck, afraid she would disappear if she let go.

"Hey," Beca coaxed softly, pulling back. She took Chloe's face in her hands, causing the redhead to shed more tears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe shook her head. "Can, can you just hold me?" she asked, voice continuing to be small and dull. Beca just smiled at her and did something Chloe never saw coming. She leaned forward and left a light, gentle kiss against Chloe's lips.

"Of course, Beautiful," she whispered, laying back and pulling the redhead into her arms.

_You were comforting your friend, Mitchell. It was a, uh, friend kiss. Friends kiss sometimes. _

Chloe, still shocked, leaned back into Beca's arms, mind reeling with what had just occurred. She had to sort out her feelings, because the feelings she got from that "friend kiss" were anything but friendly.

_Shit. _

* * *

**A/N: Man, I know I said this was going to be short, but it's kind of fun to write. I just want to embarrass Beca as much as possible. So, I might go longer, who knows ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let's pretend I never left and my boss isn't trying to kill me. **

* * *

Bad wasn't a strong enough word to describe Chloe's day. She had woken up late, only to go outside and see she had a flat tire, resulting in her having to walk to campus. Once she got to class, she received a C on a paper she worked extremely hard on, and to top it off, she missed her lunch date with Aubrey.

"I can't wait for this day to be over," Chloe mumbled to herself as she trekked back to her apartment she shared with Aubrey. She unlocked the door, threw her bag down, and kicked her shoes off.

"Bree? Are you home yet? I could really use a hug," Chloe called out on the verge of tears. She was met with silence as she walked into the living room. She looked around, noting Aubrey's purse was gone, and guessed she was still at lunch with Jesse since she missed their lunch date. The redhead trudged into the kitchen to get and drink, and smiled softly to herself when she saw a bouquet of roses on their counter.

"Jesse's so good to Bree," Chloe thought out loud, grabbing the card from the top of the bouquet. She opened the card, curious as to what the occasion was.

_A little birdie told me you were having a bad day, hopefully these will brighten it a little bit. Smile gorgeous. xoxo, B. _

Chloe's eyes frantically scanned the card over and over in her head. Her eyes lit up with delight when she realized they were for her. Beca did this for her. Chloe rushed to the front door to grab her phone from her bag when the doorbell rang. She excitedly swung open the door.

"Becs, I love-Oh, hey Bree. Why did you knock?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Well hello to you too, Chloe. I forgot my keys. We're you expecting Beca?" the blonde asked pointedly, walking in passed Chloe.

"Well, no. I guess not," Chloe trailed off, following Aubrey into the kitchen. Aubrey approached the roses and grabbed the card. She read it over, eyebrows rising, smiling to herself.

"What?" Chloe asked, amused by Aubrey's reaction.

Aubrey put the card down and turned to Chloe expectantly. "This is extremely sweet of Beca," she stated simply.

"Bree, I love you, but we're not together," Chloe insisted, rolling her eyes. Aubrey laughed.

"Yeah, because friends send each other a dozen roses all the time," she teased. "Jesse doesn't even do that for me and he's my boyfriend."

Chloe thought to herself for a moment. She and Beca went on dates like girlfriends, they snuggled like girlfriends, they kissed like girlfriends, they did everything like girlfriends, really. And more importantly, beca treated Chloe better than anyone ever had.

"I, I don't know, Bree. We cuddle and kiss like we're together but-"

"YOU KISS?" Aubrey cut Chloe off, eyes widening in shock. Chloe's cheeks grew red, but she grinned and nodded.

"A few times. At first, it was just me being...friendly. But then yesterday when we were cuddling, she kissed me. I think it might have been because I was crying."

"I don't kiss you when I'm comforting you," the blonde pointed out, leaning back against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms.

"I know. I just, I don't know. Should I make a move? I kind of have been, but I didn't really know I was doing it," Chloe said, mimicking Aubrey's position opposite of her.

"What else have you been apart from kissing her? I think that pretty much gets the point across. But then again, the hobbit is pretty dense in social cues," Aubrey concluded.

Chloe looked down at her feet and bit her lip. "I, may have stripped in front of her..." the redhead mumbled.

"Oh my God. And she still doesn't know?" Aubrey questioned in disbelief.

Chloe shook her head and then shrugged. "I don't know?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Go for it, Chloe. You should be together."

* * *

Beca stood at Chloe's door after receiving a cryptic text from the redhead saying to "come over now." She figured it was about the roses, hopefully that didn't freak Chloe out, but when Aubrey had texted Beca telling her of Chloe's bad day, she just wanted to make her smile. She shook herself from her thoughts and knocked on Chloe and Aubrey's door.

The door immediately swung open and Chloe launched herself into Beca's arms. Beca, taken aback by the sudden embrace, bounced back quickly, enveloping the redhead in her arms. Chloe pulled back and placed a lingering kiss right against Beca's lips. When the taller girl pulled back, Beca stood still, eyes closed and arms still around Chloe.

"Thank you, Becs," Chloe giggled, lips ghosting over Beca's. Beca's eyes remained closed, head spinning from what just happened. Chloe laughed again, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her inside. She lead the freshman over to her couch and pulled her down next to her, cuddling into her side. The redhead linked their hands and delivered another kiss to Beca's neck. "They're perfect," she whispered.

"You're, uh, welcome. I just wanted you to have a better day," the brunette said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"My day is 100% better now," Chloe said, snuggling into Beca. Beca just laughed to herself before pulling the redhead closer.

"How about we watch a movie?" Beca asked into Chloe's red mane. Chloe shot up and looked at Beca wildly.

"You'd do that?" Chloe asked suspiciously. She usually had to twist the girl's arm to make her watch movies with her. Beca looked at Chloe and laughed.

"For you? Anything," the brunette said with an endearing smile.

* * *

The credits of the movie were rolling but Beca paid no mind. She had spent the entire movie looking at the redhead in her arms, rubbing her thigh softly. Chloe looked up at Beca and realized she was lost in thought.

"Becs," she cooed softly, grabbing the brunette's face. Beca's steel blue eyes made contact with Chloe's baby blues and melted.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Beca said, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"What about?" Chloe pushed. Beca blushed, but decided to give Chloe a little more.

"You," she replied with a smile. Chloe's heart rate picked up at the answer.

"Oh yeah?" she said with a teasing tone to her voice. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling the brunette. "What about me?" she whispered, bringing her lips to Beca's ear, leaving a small kiss.

"Uh, I, ah," Beca tried to form, brain short circuiting from the feeling of Chloe in her lap. The redhead softly placed her hands on the brunette's face, bringing them together.

"You wanna know what I've been thinking about, Becs?" she whispered, lips hovering over Beca's. Beca gave into her desires and brought her hands up to Chloe's hips on her own accord. the redhead readjusted quickly, eliciting a whimper from the girl below her.

"You like that?" she smirked. Just as they got closer, the lights came on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jesse said, looking wide eyed at Aubrey. Chloe climbed off of Beca and sunk back into the brunette's side.

Aubrey cleared her throat and continued into the apartment. "We finished early, so we thought we'd come back for some drinks and just hanging out with you guys."

Beca was glowing red, so Chloe decided to save her. "Yeah, that sounds great. Let's go make some drinks, Bree," the redhead suggested. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek, hoping to make the situation less of a deal. She got up, grabbed Aubrey by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

Jesse walked over to the couch opposite of the brunette and smiled goofily at her. "Sooooo," he drew in a teasing manner.

Beca threw a throw pillow at him, bringing her hands to her face. "Dude, shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea when I'll have time to continue because my boss is loading me down with work, but I'm not quitting this. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WEEEEE.**

* * *

"That's it. I'm not paying for this. Come on, let's go."

The Bellas had just attempted their first performance together for the SBT annual fall mixer and it was disastrous. Aubrey held her head high and marched off the SBT lawn, the Bellas following close behind. They came to a stop at the end of the path and Aubrey expelled a deep breath.

"I hope you all remember the way you feel right now so you'll never want to feel that way again," Aubrey began, pacing down the lines of disappointed Bellas. "And Chloe, you're voice didn't sound Aguliarian at all. For serious chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?" the blonde continued her rampage, eyes set on the sullen struck redhead.

"Hey Aubrey, back the fuck off," Beca said through gritted teeth. Chloe squeezed Beca's hand that was in hers and shook her head. She took in a deep breath and approached Aubrey.

"I have nodes," Chloe spewed out, no longer being able to hold it in.

Gasps were heard all around. Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hands. "No," she whispered in disbelief.

Beca surveyed Chloe's watery eyes and worried. "What are nodes?" she asked quietly.

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing together of vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication," the blonde explained.

"They sit on your windpipes and they crush your dreams," Chloe said, wiping at her eyes.

The Bellas discussed their amped up practice schedule and planned to meet at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. The Bellas filed out, sending Chloe sympathetic looks, leaving Beca and Chloe on the front lawn.

The redhead made eye contact with Beca and broke down. Beca reached out and pulled Chloe into her. She whispered soothing words into the red mane, rubbing Chloe's back softly.

"I'm sorry," Chloe croaked out, wiping at her eyes. She pulled back and looked to the freshman.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. When's your next doctor appointment? I'm going with you," the brunette said with finality.

"Tomorrow," Chloe whispered, looking away. "I'm scared, Becs," the redhead added in the same hushed tone, beginning to cry again. Beca pulled Chloe back to her, kissing her hair.

"Hey, hey, hey. You'll be okay. I'm here through the whole deal. We'll be okay," Beca encouraged softly into Chloe's ear. Chloe pulled back just enough to look into Beca's eyes. She breathed heavily, not daring to break the eye contact. Chloe began to lean into Beca softly, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Beca froze. The contact was not unwelcome, but it was not anticipated either. Once Chloe realized what she was doing, she pulled away quickly. She grew wide eyed, afraid Beca would freak out that she just did that in public.

"Oh no, Becs, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You're just so easy to fall into and-" she was interrupted by Beca's lips. The brunette kissed her softly, pulling her in closer. It was still a quick kiss, making sure not to cross any lines that weren't ready to be crossed yet. Beca pulled back and kissed Chloe's forehead. She searched the baby blue eyes to get a feel for how the redhead was feeling.

"You're beautiful," Beca said softly. Chloe blushed deeply, linking her hand with the brunette's. "Let's go," Beca coaxed, pulling Chloe along the path.

* * *

The pair walked back to Chloe and Aubrey's in comfortable silence, hands intertwined, Chloe leaning into Beca's side. They walked to the door, Beca holding it open for Chloe. The redhead sent a smile of gratitude and walked inside. The girls were met with all the Bellas and some of the Trebles, mingling and drinking.

"Finally! I was about to send out a search party," Aubrey called out from the kitchen where she and Jesse were pouring drinks. "I figured we could all use this," Aubrey added, winking at Chloe and handing the redhead a drink.

"Definitely. Thanks Bree," Chloe said, accepting the drink. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand before dropping it to go get herself a drink and talk with Jesse.

When the brunette walked back into the living room, she scanned the room for Chloe. Music was playing off in the background and Bellas and Trebles were dancing and talking. Beca walked past Stacie and Donald, getting a little to close for comfort, and continued her search for Chloe.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked, approaching the blonde. Amy shook her head from side to side for a moment before replied.

"Ah...eh...uh...oh! Ranga went to her room. I don't really know why though," Amy said, shrugging and sipping her drink. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go show off my mermaid dancing," the big blonde ended, walking to the center of the room.

Beca shook her head and walked back to Chloe's room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard strangled sniffles from the other side of the door. She opened the door quietly and slipped into the redhead's room.

"Bree?" Chloe asked, sniffing heavily.

"It's just me, Gorgeous," Beca answered, walking over to the distraught senior. She crouched down in front of Chloe, who was perched on the foot of the bed. She placed her hands delicately on the redhead's thighs, giving a light squeeze. "Why're crying pretty girl?"

Chloe allowed a small smile at the term of endearment. "I just...I know all of our friends are here and I should be having fun, but what if tomorrow they tell me I can't sing anymore? That's what brought me all these great friends. That's what brought me you," she added quietly.

Beca smiled lightly. "Chlo, believe me, I think we would've found each other one way or another. As for our friends, they aren't going anywhere. And you'll still be able to sing, just as beautifully as you do now. And I'll be there, holding your hand tomorrow when the doctor tells you all these things," Beca finished, looking intently at the redhead.

Chloe smiled at Beca and brought her hands to the brunette's face, caressing her cheeks softly. "I'm so glad I have you, Becs. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Beca's eyes fluttered at the motion. "Trust me Chlo, I'd be lost without you. Let's go have fun with our friends, yeah?" she asked, standing up and holding out her hand to the senior. Chloe mock curtsied and took the proffered hand, holding it tightly.

They walked from Chloe's room down the hall and into what seemed to be a dance off between Bumper and Amy. No one really knew why Bumper was there, but he and Amy always had a weird chemistry. Beca lead Chloe to a vacant seat on the couch next to Aubrey and Jesse. Beca sat down and pat her legs, inviting Chloe to sit down. The redhead gladly accepted, burying her head in the brunette's neck. Beca looked over to Jesse who gave her a thumbs up. She simply winked back and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so I was bored. But I have tons of work to do before Christmas, so idk when the next time will be. Thanks though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh hey.**

* * *

"Chlo, wake up. We need to get you to bed," Beca cooed into the redhead's ear softly. Chloe had fallen asleep shortly after laying down with Beca during the party. The brunette still had the taller woman in her lap. Her legs were numb, but she'd be damned if she was going to disturb the redheaded angel. However, it was getting late and tomorrow was the older girl's doctor's appointment. She began to gently rub Chloe's back, rocking her lightly.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking rapidly. She looked up and was met with a smiling Beca. She dug her head back into the brunette's neck with a content sigh.

"Chlo, we need to go to bed," Beca said softly, continuing her ministrations. Chloe hummed in response but made no move to get up, instead wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Is anyone still here?" the redhead asked quietly into the shorter girl's neck. Beca looked over to the end of the couch and saw Jesse and Aubrey asleep.

"Jess and Aubrey are asleep next to us. Come on, you go get ready for bed and I'll put some stuff away and see you in there," the brunette said, pulling Chloe back lightly.

Chloe yawned and nodded, making to get up from the couch. Once she stood, she stretched her arms over her head, causing her shirt to ride up. Beca's eyes grew wide at the display of tanned skin, but looked away. Chloe looked down and saw Beca looking behind her. She crouched down and grabbed Beca's chin, bringing her eyes to her. She gave a sleepy smile before leaning in and giving the brunette a kiss.

"I'll see you in there, Baby," Chloe whispered as she pulled away. With that she turned on her heels and walked back into her room. Beca remained on the couch, eyes closed, mind buzzing.

"Baby she says," the brunette mumbled with a small smile. She shook her head, stood up, and began to clean up the room. When she was finished, she took a deep breath and went back into Chloe's room.

Once the door closed, Jesse popped up from his place on the couch. "DID YOU SEE THAT BREE?" the brunette boy exclaimed excitedly. Aubrey punched Jesse in the arm while shushing him.

"Not so loud! I don't want them to know we know!" Aubrey chastised.

"Know we know what exactly though?" Jesse asked. "Are they secretly together you think?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No. They need a kick in the ass. And we're going to give it to them."

Jesse sat in place, stunned. Aubrey looked to the boy questioningly. "What?" she asked firmly.

"You're so hot when you talk like that," Jesse said, smile creeping onto his profile.

Aubrey stood in place and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go," she instructed, pulling him back to her room to which the boy quickly but happily complied.

* * *

When Beca walked into Chloe's room, the redhead was already laid in bed. Chloe looked up and reached her arms out for the brunette. Beca made her way to the bed, climbing in next to the redhead. Chloe quickly turned Beca into her own pillow, laying her head on the girl's chest. She wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and tangled their legs. Beca brought her arm around Chloe and rubbed softly up and down her back.

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed in approval. "I love when you do that," she whispered, voice going a bit hoarse. Beca just laughed lightly and kissed her hair line.

"Go to sleep, Goof. We have to be up early tomorrow," Beca reminded Chloe. The redhead remained silent and buried her head into Beca. "Stop pouting," Beca teased. "I can feel it."

"I don't want to go," Chloe whined, eyes filling with unshed tears.

Beca softened. "I know, Gorgeous. But I need you to. I need to make sure my girl's going to be okay," Beca said softly, arms tightening around Chloe. The redhead looked up at Beca and smiled. She brought her forehead to the younger girl's.

"Thank you, Becs," she whispered, breath mingling with Beca's. Beca shivered but smiled.

"Anything for you. Now go to sleep. Goodnight pretty girl."

"Goodnight Baby."

* * *

When Chloe woke the next morning, she immediately turned and was met with an empty bed. Just as she was about to get up to look for Beca, the small brunette came out of the bathroom.

"Hey you!" she greeted cheerfully. She grabbed Chloe's wrist gently and pulled her into the bathroom. She brought them to a stop and placed her hands respectably on Chloe's waist. "I got your shower ready for you. You have enough time to shower and eat and then we'll get going. While you're in the shower, I'll make you breakfast okay?"

Chloe settled her arms across Beca's shoulders and nodded. She pulled the brunette flush against her and hugged tightly. Beca wasted no time bringing the redhead in closer. They stood together for minutes, just hugging. Beca finally pulled back much to Chloe's disapproval. She smiled at Chloe's scowl and rubbed up her sides.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she said. She leaned up and kissed Chloe's forehead. She went the walk out of the bathroom, but Chloe pulled back on her hand.

"Wait," the redhead said. She pulled Beca flush against her again, this time bringing one hand to Beca's face, the other wrapping around her shoulders. She looked into the steel blue eyes one more time before leaning in. This time when their lips met, Beca gasped. Chloe took advantage of the younger girl's open mouth, thrusting her tongue inside.

She had never tried anything like this before, but with Beca being as sweet as she is today, it seemed impossible to resist. Chloe started out soft, waiting for the brunette to respond. When Beca's hands came up to her waist, she assumed it was okay to continue.

They pair continued their exchange for a few minutes, before Chloe finally pulled away, ending in small kisses. She waited for Beca to open her eyes. When their eyes finally locked, Chloe smiled.

"Good morning, Baby," she said with a final kiss. With that she walked past Beca towards the shower, whipping off her shirt. She quickly pulled at the rest of her clothes and jumped into the shower, leaving a stunned Beca on the other side of the curtain.

Beca collected herself and went into the kitchen. Smiling, Beca pulled out the waffle iron and turned on the coffee pot.

* * *

Chloe nervously kicked her feet against the back of the patient table in the doctor's office. The pair had arrived to do a few tests and were waiting on Chloe's doctor to come in with her results.

Beca got up from her chair across the room and stopped in front of the redhead. She placed both her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "You're going to be fine," she prodded gently. Chloe returned a small smile.

"I'm just really nervous, what if-"

"No what ifs. You wanna know what I think?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "I think you and Aubrey will be able to torture me with 'I Saw the Sign' until I die," the brunette teased, hoping to get Chloe to smile.

Chloe giggled loudly. "You love it!"

Beca brought Chloe closer. "As long as you're singing it," she said, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Chloe's heart picked up. She was about to respond when a nurse walked in.

"Oh sorry, I should've knocked!" the nurse said awkwardly. Beca moved to Chloe's side.

"You're fine," Chloe said reassuringly.

"Well the doctor will be with you shortly," she concluded, walking out the door. Not even a moment later, Dr. Reeves walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Beale, how are we today?" Dr. Reeves asked, going through his charts. Beca sensed Chloe's nerves and quickly grabbed her hand, running a soothing thumb over the back of her palm. She smiled at the brunette graciously and returned her focus to the doctor.

"Just call me Chloe, Dr. Reeves, and I'm just nervous. Wondering if my singing life is over..." she trailed. Beca scooted closer.

"We'll be okay," she whispered to Chloe. The fact the she considered them a "we" made Chloe's heart soar.

"Well, I can answer that," Dr. Reeves said, showing no emotions. Chloe braced herself as best she could, waiting on the response. "Your tests came back, and while you already know you have vocal nodules, they aren't showing an signs of abnormality," he finished.

"So, what does that mean?" Beca asked.

"It means that Chloe should be able to live a healthy life full of song," Dr. Reeves answered. "However, she will have to come in once a month for routine checks, to make sure they continue to stay within a normal range. If worse come to worse, you may need surgery, but I don't see that being an option as of now," he ended.

Chloe let the doctor's words soak in for a moment. Once she fully comprehended what was happening, she lunged at Beca. Beca laughed loudly and hugge back even tighter.

"I'll leave you two to it. Congratulations Chloe," Dr. Reeves said, picking up his charts and exiting the room.

Chloe began to shed happy tears and Beca mimicked her actions. "No crying! We're happy damn it!" Beca exclaimed.

"Thrilled," Chloe answered, smiling brightly through the tears of relief. Beca pulled the redhead closer and began sprinkling kisses to her throat.

"I." kiss. "Have to." kiss. "Make sure." kiss. "They never." kiss. "Come back."

"By all means, prevent away," Chloe moaned throwing her head back, allowing Beca more room. When Beca finished the expanse of Chloe's neck, she pulled back beaming.

"We have to celebrate!" Beca said, jumping up from the patient table.

I can think of a few ways I'd like to celebrate. Omg, stop it Beale.

"Chloe Beale," Beca said, getting down on one knee. She grabbed the redhead's hand and Chloe gasped. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the club tonight?" the brunette asked with a grin.

Chloe's smiled illuminated the room. She had no idea why Beca was being even more flirty and sweet than she already was but she loved it. She hopped off the patient's table and got down onto her knees, eye level with the brunette. She grabbed her face, pulling it to her.

"I'd love to," she said before closing the gap.

* * *

**A/N: So know one really knows what's going on with these two, including themselves. I'll be updating more, sorry it's been a while!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So we'll finish up practice today around 5, which gives you plenty of time to get ready to go to dinner and then we'll go to the club from there," Beca said as the walked through the quad, set on the auditorium for Bella practice.

"Oh, I get dinner too, huh Mitchell?" Chloe teased, shooting a surprised look at Beca.

The brunette blushed deeply and mumbled her response with a nod of her head.

"Who knows, maybe once I tell Aubrey my good news she'll let us out early," Chloe said, swinging their joined hands.

"Doubt it," Beca replied, opening the auditorium door for the redhead.

"Thanks!" Chloe cheered, grabbing Beca's face, leaving a wet kiss on her cheek. The brunette's blush remained as she followed Chloe into the rehearsal space.

All the Bella's were dispersed throughout the room, socializing. Beca walked over to Fat Amy while Chloe made her way to Aubrey.

* * *

"Do you have her songs?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I put a few on a flash drive so the DJ could pick. Thanks so much for getting him to do this Bree," Chloe said, hugging her friend.

"Well, what's the point of the DJ being your cousin if you can't call in a few musical favors for your bestie?" Aubrey joked, pulling away from the hug. She noticed Chloe's pensive, nervous look and grabbed her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"What if it's a bad idea? What if she gets mad? I mean, we never defined this as a date, but I want to surprise her. Make it one to remember," Chloe said, looking off towards Beca, sighing deeply.

"Chloe, tonight will be perfect," Aubrey said with a smile. "Now, let's practice so you can get out of here!"

* * *

"Someone's happy," Stacie stated, pointing at Beca's goofy grin and blush. Beca rolled her eyes and shoved Stacie.

"Shut up," she said plainly.

"You two are worse than dingoes in heat," Amy said, grabbing Beca's shoulder. "Please do something about your..._needs_," she said, going wide eyed and nudging the shorter brunette.

"Oh my God, I'm leaving this conversation," Beca said, making her way towards the chairs set up in the middle of the room. She sat down and waited for Aubrey to begin practice.

"Okay ladies, have a seat," Aubrey announced. She waited a moment before everyone was settled to carry on. "Okay, Chloe will be passing out your new list of selections that Beca and I narrowed down last week," she said, pacing slowly around the front of the group.

Chloe picked up the stack of papers and starting passing them out amongst the girls.

"Thanks Ranga," Amy said, grabbing her sheet from the redhead.

"You're welcome, Amy," Chloe giggled.

She approached Beca and handed the sheet to the smaller girl with a bright grin.

"Thanks Beautiful," Beca said quietly. Chloe leaned down, kissing Beca's temple briefly.

"Anytime Baby," she replied a little louder than Beca would've liked.

All of the Bellas, san Aubrey who had heard a similar exchange before, turned to look at the brunette, mouths agape. Chloe continued to pass out the sheets as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Beca ignored the several questions whispered to her, settling her eyes solely on Aubrey.

"Okay, okay! Back to the set list!" Aubrey called out, throwing Beca a bone. Chloe joined Aubrey back at the front, frowning when Beca wouldn't meet her gaze.

* * *

"Okay, before I let you all go for the evening, Chloe has an announcement," the blonde leader said before letting Chloe take the stage.

"Okay, well, I went to the doctor and got my nodes checked out and the doctor said as long as I don't strain myself, I should be able to continue singing with you girls," she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. All the Bellas cheered and rushed forward to hug the redhead in congratulations. Once everyone had their turn, the girls separated into different parts of the room, collecting their stuff and finishing up their individual conversations.

Chloe quickly scanned the room for Beca, finding the brunette sat alone in the bleachers. She approached the girl cautiously, worried she had done something to upset her. When Beca finally looked up to see the redhead coming towards her, she smiled.

_Well it can't be bad then, Chloe. _

Chloe finally reached Beca, opting to sit down in her lap. "Hey," she breathed, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca laughed to herself, winding her own arm around Chloe's waist, bringing the other to lay comfortably across the taller girl's lap. "Hello, Gorgeous," she replied, sounding a little forced. Chloe's heart sank a little, but she decided to ignore it.

"So," she began. "Are you excited for our date tonight?" she asked with a smile, fingertips teasing the back of the brunette's neck.

As soon as Chloe had said the word "date" she wished she hadn't.

"You guys are going on a date tonight?!" Lily called out, unusually loud.

Everyone in the room froze momentarily, not used to hearing the girl speak up. Then, they all shifted their look to the two currently wrapped up in each other.

"Well," Chloe tried.

"It's not a date!" Beca cut in. "We, uh, we're just going to the club tonight, you know, to celebrate Chloe's good news. We were actually going to invite all of you," Beca finished nervously, refusing to look at the sad redhead currently in her lap.

"I haven't been out in forever! Count me in!" Stacie said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Me either!" Jessica and Ashley answered simultaneously.

"Great," Chloe said, faking enthusiasm. "I'll see you all there," she said, getting off Beca without a word to the brunette. She grabbed her purse and fast walked to the exit.

"Good going, Beca," Aubrey said, brushing past the brunette.

"Yeah, seeing Ranga said is like seeing someone kick a puppy," Amy said, shaking her head.

"I don't understand what I did!" Beca said in frustration, throwing her hands in the air.

Stacie shook her head and brought a hand to Beca's shoulder. "Poor Becs, you just invited 8 girls on a date. Your date."

"Chloe doesn't want to date me..." Beca trailed off. Surely Chloe didn't want to date her. "I gotta go!" Beca yelled back, grabbing her bag and running for the door.

* * *

"Chlo! Chloe! Chlo please slow down!" Beca yelled, running to catch up to Chloe's stride.

Chloe refused to turn around and let Beca see her tears. She continued her walk, hoping Beca would just give up.

"Hey," Beca said softly, grabbing her waist and turning her around. Her heart broke at the sight of tears in the redhead's eyes.

_There's no way I did that._

"Hey Gorgeous, please don't cry. What's wrong?" Beca cooed softly, bringing her hands to Chloe's face, wiping at the tears.

Chloe laughed at the complete cluelessness of the brunette and looked away. "My throat. It's um, just sore," she lied.

Beca felt Chloe was lying but decided not to call her on it. She pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. Is that why you ran out back there?" the brunette asked, still refusing to believe that Chloe actually wanted to date her.

"Yeah, I just didn't want everyone to see me cry. That's all. I'm fine," Chloe said convincingly, wiping at her eyes.

"If you're sure. I'll walk you home and you can get ready for our dinner, yeah?" Beca said, searching the taller girl's eyes with a smile.

"Yeah," Chloe said, feigning happiness. "Are we meeting the girls at the restaurant or are they meeting us at mine?" Chloe asked with slight annoyance.

"The girl's are meeting us at the club. After you and I have dinner," Beca said, gauging Chloe's reaction.

Chloe's eyes got a little brighter at this. At least this part would be just them. Just not a date.

"Okay," the redhead replied, weaving her fingers through Beca's. "Let's go," she said with a genuine smile. Beca returned the smile, kissing Chloe's knuckles briefly, before allowing herself to be lead towards Chloe's apartment.

* * *

Chloe and Beca finished their dinner around 9 and were on their walk to the club. The not date went better than Chloe could've imagined, with lots of flirting, hand holding, and cuddling. For a not date, it sure seemed like one.

They entered the club, hands intertwined, and looked around for their fellow Bellas, immediately spotting their group by the bar.

"Holy shit, nice dress Chlo," Cynthia Rose complimented. Chloe giggled and gave a little twirl. Beca pulled Chloe back to her, not appreciating the way Cynthia Rose was ogling her.

"You look, wow," Beca whispered in her ear, bringing her hands to the redhead's sides, just having to touch her.

Chloe laughed. "You may have said so, once or 500 hundred times," she teased, secretly eating up the compliments from the object of her affection.

Aubrey cleared her throat, bringing the two out of their little world. "Let's have drinks!" she shouted over the music, walking over to the bar with Chloe. It was an 18+ club and they were the only Bellas old enough to drink.

Beca's gaze followed Chloe and her little black dress all the way to the bar. She broke her hard stare when someone shoved her shoulder. She looked over to find Jesse, grinning hard.

"Whatcha looking at, Becs?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter. Beca punched his shoulder. "Your girlfriend," she gave back.

"I'm flattered Beca, but I have a boyfriend," Aubrey deadpanned, approaching Jesse with a kiss and a drink.

Beca's face flushed with embarrassment. She felt arms come around her from behind.

"I don't appreciate you checking out my best friend," Chloe said in a teasing manner, lips pressed against Beca's shoulder. Her tone had the slightest hint of jealousy.

Beca smiled, turning around. "Trust me, you're the only girl I see tonight," she crooned softly.

Chloe brought her hands to Beca's face, eyes shining brightly to match her smile. "Good answer," she said, leaning in for a kiss. She didn't know where she stood with Beca since rehearsals despite their not date earlier. She would let the brunette decide.

Beca was hesitant, considering they were in public, but indulged herself in her own desires. She kissed Chloe quickly and pulled back.

"You want some of my drink?" Chloe said, offering her glass to Beca. The brunette went for the glass when someone knocked into Chloe, knocking her drink out of her hands.

"Hey! Watch out!" Beca said loudly, checking over Chloe to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," Chloe reassured her. She turned around to see who had knocked into her and was met with a tall, skinny blonde. She had one bright red lipstick and reeked of alcohol.

"Beca?!"

"Monica?"

"Oh my God, hey!" she said, running her hand down Beca's arm. Beca smiled but gravitated back towards the safety of Chloe. Chloe watched the exchange with a raised brow, sending warning looks towards the small brunette.

"Who's your friend, Becs?" Chloe asked, arms crossed.

Beca took a deep breath before introducing the two. "Chlo, this is Monica, she's in my world religions class. Monica, this is Chloe," she said. The two girls spen their time analyzing the other, sizing the opposite up.

"Beca, we totally have to come to the club together," Monica said, reaching towards Beca and playing with the ends of her hair. "You look hot tonight by the way," she purred.

"Uh, thanks," Beca said awkwardly. Chloe had enough of this poor girl at this point.

"Baby, we need to go get me another drink,"she said, shooting Beca a pout and entangling their fingers.

"Of course, Gorgeous," she replied easily.

"So nice meeting you, Molly," Chloe said, barely looking back at the blonde.

"It's Monica," she replied tartly, stomping her foot as the brunette was pulled away from her.

Chloe and Beca finally got to the bar. Chloe let go of Beca's hand and sat down at the bar stool. Beca immediately went behind Chloe, wrapping her arms around her.

"Let me get a vodka and diet coke for this beautiful girl," Beca told the bartender. The bartender quickly made Chloe's drink, sliding it over to her. "Your choice in drinks are highly questionable," Beca teased.

"Ha, maybe Monica's are better," Chloe said deflated, running her finger around the rim of her glass.

Beca groaned. "Chlo, she's just some stupid girl. She flirted with me a couple times in class but I told her I wasn't interested. That's all," she explained.

"I believe you," Chloe said quietly. Beca rounded Chloe's side pressing a kiss to her cheek, nudging Chloe's face with her nose to get her to turn her head. When she did, Beca pressed a series of quick, silly kisses to Chloe's lips. Chloe erupted in giggles, pulling Beca in closer.

"Dance with me," Beca said when she finished giving the redhead one final kiss. She held her hand out for Chloe to take.

"Okay," Chloe agreed, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her out to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, long one! **


	8. Chapter 8

Beca pulled Chloe out to the middle of the dance floor by her hand. Once they got to the center, Beca stood awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Chloe smirked devilishly and turned around, pressing her back to Beca's front.

"Chloe, what are you," Beca spewed out.

"Don't stress Babe," the redhead whispered, bringing Beca's hands to frame her hips. She began grinding into the brunette hard to the beat of the song. Beca threw her head back and sighed.

"You're trying to kill me," she mumbled to no one.

Chloe giggled. "No, just get you _loosened up_," she purred, bringing her hands down Beca's body as she dipped low.

Off to the side, Stacie, Fat Amy and Jessica witnessed the action on the dance floor.

"Holy shit!" Stacie called out. "That's hot," she said, running her hands over her own body.

"I don't know. I think Ranga might kill Becer," Fat Amy said, sipping her drink cooly.

The girls continued to watch the two and noticed they weren't the only ones. A group of guys standing in the corner has their eyes focused, glaring a hole into the couple. Stacie looked to them and noticed a two guys beginning to walk over to the girls.

"No, they are not about to ruin what we've worked so hard to build!" Stacie exclaimed, all but stomping her foot.

"Technically we haven't done anything..." Amy trailed off.

"Shut up and come on!" Stacie directed, marching over to the guys, grabbing both their shoulders before they could interrupt Beca and Chloe.

"Hey guys," Stacie flirted easily. "Let's dance," she said, bringing one of them in close before he had time to object. Fat Amy latched onto the other boy and danced a good distance away from the girls, followed by Stacie.

Beca and Chloe continued to dance along to the changing music, lost in a world containing just the two of them. Chloe turned to face beca and brought her in close.

"Becs, I," she began but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They looked over to see a tall, athletic built boy with brown hair, flashing a toothy grin.

"Excuse me Beautiful, but would you like to dance?" he directed towards Chloe, looking her up and down almost predatorily. Chloe turned her nose up at the boy and realized Beca had begun to walk off.

"No thank you," she said quickly, walking off to chase after Beca. "Beca!" she called, catching the brunette's elbow. Beca turned around and faced Chloe, no emotion showing on her face.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit on edge.

Chloe narrowed her look towards Beca and the brunette slumped her shoulders. "Sorry."

Chloe grabbed both of her hands. "Why did you leave? I definitely wasn't done with you," she flirted with a smile. Beca looked up to meet her with pensive eyes.

"I thought you would want to dance with that guy," she mumbled, looking back towards the dance floor. Chloe smiled.

"I only want to dance with you Baby. So, shall we?" she said, offering her hand. Beca nodded and took it with a smile, following Chloe back out to the floor.

* * *

Right as Chloe got beca to the floor, the DJ cut in with an announcement.

"Alright y'all, this next song coming to ya is from a local DJ and she's here tonight! So Atlanta, let me here you scream for DJ Mitchell y'all!" the DJ yelled, putting the next track into rotation.

Chloe froze where she was and slowly turned around to see Beca's reaction. She turned to find the brunette frozen as well. As the opening strings of Titanium played, Beca came out of her daze.

"Wha..." she began to ask, still not really sure what was happening.

"Surprise, Baby," Chloe said softly, bringing her arms around the brunette's neck. She nervously looked side to side. "I, I wanted to surprise you. Your stuff is good, Becs. People should know how great you are," she finished. Beca held her gaze, still giving off no emotion. "Please don't be mad at me," Chloe added with a pout. "I mean, you have every right but," she was cut off by the brunette's kiss.

The two kissed until their lungs burned for oxygen. Beca pulled back and rested her forehead against Chloe's. "Chloe, I don't know how to thank you. Thank you so much Gorgeous," she whispered.

"Well if that's how you plan on thanking me every time, I'll definitely get him to play your mixes all the time," she replied, eyes still closed. Beca laughed and kissed the taller girl again. "Come on," Chloe said when she pulled away. "I want to dance with the hottest DJ around."

The two continued dancing, Chloe pushing hard into the brunette. Beca's mind was clouded with alcohol and Chloe. She tightened her hold on the redhead's waist, to which she received a hum of approval. Fueled by the beautiful noises Chloe was making, she leaned forward trailing kisses down Chloe's neck.

"Don't stop Baby," Chloe encouraged, wrapping a hand around the back of Beca's neck.

"Remember when I said you didn't turn me on?" Beca mumbled around Chloe's neck.

"Yeah," Chloe breathed out distractedly.

"I was definitely lying. Such a lie," Beca replied, continuing her oral attack.

* * *

It was nearing 2 am when the club was finally winding down. Chloe and Beca spent their time together in their own world. Neither one had seen any of the Bellas or Jesse for hours, not that either would notice if they had.

Chloe lead Beca stumbling over to the bar, both sufficiently drunk. "Text Jesse, babe," Chloe instructed Beca. The brunette pulled out her phone and texted the brunette boy letting them know where they were. A few minutes later, Jesse and Aubrey walked up to the duo.

"At the bar bitches? How much have you had to drink Becs?" he laughed, pocketing his phone.

"Just like four. Or seven," the brunette said, holding up eight fingers.

"Yeah, okay drunkie," Aubrey said, leaning against the bar.

"Last call folks, we're closing in about fifteen," the bartender announced.

"Well, I'm staying over at Jesse's tonight, so you guys will have the apartment to yourselves," Aubrey said, not meaning anything by it.

"Oh," Jesse said in a teasing manner.

Chloe just laughed and Beca grabbed her waist. "Heard that, Babe? Let's go have crazy sex," Beca said into Chloe's ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Chloe blushed furiously. Even though she was drunk, Beca never joked like that. And she never called her babe.

Chloe leaned back and whispered something inaudible into the brunette's ear. She kissed said ear and pulled back grinning. The smaller girl's eyes went wide and her grip on the redhead's waist tightened.

"Bye guys!" Chloe said excitedly, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her out of the bar quickly.

Jesse and Aubrey were left at the bar, mouths agape.

"What just..." Jesse started.

"I didn't think..." Aubrey tried to put together.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow?" Jesse said questioningly.

"Let's just go," Aubrey said, dragging the boy out of the bar as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca was awoken the next morning with a pounding headache and cold hands on her stomach. She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them rapidly, trying to put together what she could of last night.

She surveyed the room and noticed she was in Chloe's room. That's not what worried her. What worried her was the fact that both of their clothes from the night were strewn about the room carelessly. Taking a deep breath, she looked over to the redhead next to her.

Chloe was snuggled tightly next to her, hands stuck underneath Beca's sleep shirt.

_At least I'm wearing a shirt._

Chloe shifted in her sleep towards Beca, wrapping her bare legs around her. Beca quickly lifted the sheet to see that Chloe was only clad in a large shirt. She let the sheet flutter back down and wracked her brain, trying to recall anything from last night.

_Drinks, dancing, stupid guy, Chloe, my mix, shit._

She silently gasped to herself when she remembered the end of the night.

**"Heard that, Babe? Let's go have crazy sex."**

_Oh my God. No. Chloe is going to hate me when she wakes up. Chloe is-_

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when Chloe stretched out, eyes fluttering open. Beca took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed, preparing herself for the worst.

She waited to hear yelling, screaming, name calling, anything really. What she didn't expect was for Chloe to cuddle into her side deeper and start kissing up the length of her neck. She moaned involuntarily and gripped the redhead's hips. Chloe laughed and pressed her mouth to Beca's. Chloe set her self more comfortably on top of the smaller girl and continued. She ran her tongue against Beca's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance.

Beca finally pulled back with a goofy grin. Chloe smiled.

"Mm, good morning Baby," Chloe said, running her foot down Beca's leg. Beca shivered and gripped onto Chloe tighter. "Trust me, you don't want to go there this early," Chloe giggled.

Shit, we did.

"As much as I absolutely love laying here with you, I need to go shower. You're more than welcome to join me," Chloe said with a nip to Beca's lips and a wink. The redhead extracted herself from their embrace, whipping off her shirt and other offending articles of clothing and threw them into her laundry bin. She turned back to the brunette. "You might want to get up soon, you have class in like ten minutes," with that and another wink and sauntered into the bathroom.

Beca laid in Chloe's bed, speechless.

_Had they had sex? Did Chloe actually want to? _

_No and no, Mitchell. She wouldn't want that. _

_What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

"Good morning, Love!" Jesse sang, continuing to flip pancakes at the stove. Aubrey walked out of Jesse's room, stretching her arms above her head. With a mumbled good morning and a quick kiss, she sat at the island, waiting for Jesse to finish. She pulled out her phone and read her awaiting text messages.

***Chlo: "Bree! OMG! Amazing night! Can't wait to tell you the details! AH!"**

***Hobbit: "Aubrey, What happened last night? I don't remember, and I don't know where Chloe and I stand." **

Aubrey laughed to herself before sending two separate texts. Jesse approached the island with pancakes and a look of interest.

"What's funny?" he asked amusingly.

Aubrey toosed her phone towards the boy in exchange for pancakes. Jesse laughed as he read the messages, locked her phone, and placed it back down on the island.

"You think?" Jesse asked.

"No, but Beca does," Aubrey said almost too maniacally.

Jesse sent her a stern look. "You can't mess with her like that, Babe. You know how much Chloe means to her," he reminded.

"I know," the blonde mumbled through a mouth of pancakes. "That's why I trust her with Chloe."

* * *

Beca waited nervously for a text from Aubrey. Anything to let her know what may or may not have happened the previous night. Her phone lit up and she jumped, unlocking it frantically.

***The Dictator: "You're aca-screwed, Mitchell. Or, well, were."**

Beca's eyes went wide at this. Her heart was going to pound out of it's chest.

_Was Chloe just being nice to let her down easy? What is going on?_

Her thoughts were interrupted once again as Chloe opened her bathroom door and emerged in just a towel.

"Baby, you're going to miss your World Religions class," Chloe chastised, walking towards the brunette. She could immediately read Beca and know something was up. "What's wrong?" she asked carefully.

Beca's eyes met Chloe's, seeing nothing but worry in her friend's (?) eyes. "N-nothing," Beca said, looking away. Chloe grabbed Beca's face.

"Beca," she said with warning.

Beca sighed and slumped her shoulder forward. "I-I don't remember what happened last night. I was drunk and i don't remember what happened after the club and Chloe, if I took advantage of you in any way I'm so so sorry and I-"

Chloe smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing Beca. She situated herself on the brunette's lap, fastening her hands together around the shorter girl's neck.

"Baby," Chloe cooed. "Nothing happened," the redhead said simply. "We came home, made out a little," she added with a wriggle of her eyebrows, "-and then went to sleep," she finished.

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "So w-we didn't?"

"No," Chloe said, unsure of how to feel.

"Oh thank God," Beca said in a rush of air. She instantly regretted it when she saw the pure look of hurt on Chloe's face. "No Gorgeous, that's not what I meant." Chloe waited for her to continued, tears welling up. Beca brought her hands up, brushing them out of her face. "What I meant, was," Beca began softly. "-Is that, if something so special were to happened between us, I want to remember," she said, bringing her lips to Chloe's neck. "Every." kiss. "Single." kiss. "Detail." kiss.

Chloe hummed her approval throwing her head back. She opened her eyes and Beca noted how much darker they had gotten. "Well," Chloe started, bringing her hands to the brunette's face. "You could skip the rest of your classes and stay here with me, all day, alone," she whispered sexily, trailing kisses down Beca's jawline.

Beca's eyes which had slid shut snapped wide open. "I-um, you mean y-you want t-to, do that, with m-me?" she stuttered out in a quick mess.

Chloe barked out a deep laugh. "Becs," she said, bringing the brunette's attention to her. "We cuddle all the time," Chloe pointed out.

"So?" Beca said, clueless as to where Chloe was going with this.

"We go out, alone, but just don't call them dates," she continued, kissing Beca's cheek.

"Okay..." Beca dragged out, still confused.

"I call you Baby," the redhead teased, kissing Beca lightly.

"Well I call you a lot of nick names too," Beca said, returning the kiss.

Chloe smiled against her mouth. "We kiss. A lot." Chloe said, intent on proving her point.

"Mm, I like that part," Beca said in a daze.

"And," Chloe said, bringing her mouth to Beca's ear. "I'm sitting on your lap. Completely naked," she whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

Beca grunted deeply before flushing a deep shade of red. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Chloe smiled. "Completely. But your my idiot," she finished with another kiss. Chloe let out a light moan and that pushed Beca over the edge.

"God damn it, Chloe," she growled, grabbing the redhead up by her thighs and throwing her onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I don't do lemons ;) **


End file.
